Noble Houses
The Noble Houses of Soul Society have an unclear role in the culture, social and governmental aspects of that dimensions existence. The Four Noble Families carry the most weight and appear to have some influence over the governmental institutions (i.e. Central 46 Chambers) and even institutions outside of the government (i.e. Shinō Academy). The military (i.e. Gotei 13, Kidō Corps & Onmitsukidō) have no authority to act against a noble family without evidence that their actions are treasonous to Soul Society. Four Noble Families Shihōin Family By tradition, the head of the Shihōin family leads the Onmitsukidō. Also known as the Bleach manga; Chapter 159, page 7, they are the Caretakers of the Hōgu (treasure) and Bugu (weaponry) said to have been bestowed on them by the gods."Bleach": Official Bootleg KaraBuri+, page 82 Every generation the Shihōin is tasked to protect the , an incredible spiritual tool that is said to have been handed down from the Heavens.Bleach: Official Character Book SOULs If they attain a captain seat in the Gotei 13, the Onmitsukidō are lead under that captaincy as well. The status of the clan after Yoruichi's defection is unknown. *'Yoruichi Shihōin': The former 22nd Head of the Shihōin clan and former captain of the 2nd Division and General Administrator Commander of the Onmitsukidō. Kuchiki Family There is reason to believe that the captaincy of the 6th Division runs in the Kuchiki family, as at least two members, both of them were family heads, have held the title captain and two other known members have been lieutenant and 3rd seat respectively. Members of the Kuchiki family have been known to wear in their hair, which symbolizes their nobility as one of Four Noble Families. By tradition, the family has been charged with compiling and protecting the history of Soul Society.Bleach anime; Episode 88 Current members *'Captain Byakuya Kuchiki': The 28th Head of the Kuchiki clan and the current Captain of the 6th Division. *'Rukia Kuchiki': Byakuya's adopted sister/sister-in-law. Hisana Kuchiki's sister. Member of the 13th Division. Past members *'Captain Ginrei Kuchiki': Byakuya's grandfather. The former 27th Head of the Kuchiki Family and Captain of the 6th Division *'Lieutentant Sōjun Kuchiki': Byakuya's father and Ginrei's son. He was the Lieutenant of the 6th Division under his father. *'Hisana Kuchiki' = Byakuya's wife & Rukia's sister. (Deceased) *'3rd Seat Kōga Kuchiki': Ginrei Kuchiki's son-in-law. The former 3rd Seat of the 6th Division. (Deceased) *'Unnamed Kuchiki': Ginrei Kuchiki's daughter and Kōga Kuchiki's wife. Third Great Noble House No information about this house has been revealed. Fourth Great Noble House No information about this house has been revealed. Lower Noble Houses Fon Family Traditionally serves the Shihōin family by joining the Onmitsukidō. The family makes its living as assassins and executioners.Bleach: Official Character Book SOULs, page 196 Any member who doesn't pass the test to get into the Onmitsukidō is immediately exiled from the family. Current member *'Captain Soifon': 9th Head of the Fon Family. Current captain of the 2nd Division & General Administrator Commander of the Onmitsukidō. Past members *'Soifon': Captain Soifon's grandmother (Deceased) *'Unnamed Brother': Former Onmitsukidō member. (Deceased) *'Unnamed Brother': Former Onmitsukidō member. (Deceased) *'Unnamed Brother': Former Onmitsukidō member. (Deceased) *'Unnamed Brother': Former Onmitsukidō member. (Deceased) *'Unnamed Brother': Former Onmitsukidō member. (Deceased) Kyōraku Family An old, prestigious and high-ranking noble family. Current member *'Captain Shunsui Kyōraku': current captain of the 8th Division. Ukitake Family A low-class aristocratic family. Current members *'Captain Jūshirō Ukitake': current captain of the 13th Division. *'Unnamed Brother' *'Unnamed Brother' *'Unnamed Brother' *'Unnamed Brother' *'Unnamed Brother' *'Unnamed Sister' *'Unnamed Sister' Ōmaeda Family An aristocratic, rich family. Current members *'Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda' = (Marechiyo Yoshiayamenosuke Nikkōtarōemon Ōmaeda) current lieutenant of the 2nd Division & Corps Commander of the Patrol Corps of the Onmitsukidō. *'Marenoshin Ōmaeda': Marechiyo's father and the former Lieutenant of the 2nd Division under Yoruichi Shihōin. *'Mareka Ōmaeda': Marechiyo's mother. *'Maremi Ōmaeda': Marechiyo's sister. *'Marejirōsaburō Ōmaeda': Marechiyo's brother. *'Mareyo Ōmaeda': Marechiyo's sister. Kira Family A lesser noble family. The only known living member of the house is Current member *'Lieutenant Izuru Kira': current lieutenant of the 3rd Division. Past members *'Kagekiyo Kira': Izuru's father. (Deceased) *'Shizuka Kira': Izuru's mother. (Deceased) Kasumiōji Family A high-ranking noble family that is just below the four great noble families in status, commenting that their circumstances are a bit "special." The Kasumiōji family members are well known as master forgers in the art of weapons crafting, making the finest weapons in all of Soul Society. The family is traditionally lead by a female. The only surviving member of the house is: Current member *'Lady Rurichiyo Kasumiōji' = Head of the Kasumiōji family. Betrothed to Shu. (Anime Only)Bleach anime; The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc Kannogi Family A high-ranking noble family. The only known member of the family is: Current member *'Shū Kannogi': Betrothed to Rurichiyo. (Anime only) Former Noble Houses Shiba Family The family was apparently the 5th noble family, having prestige along the lines of the Kuchiki and Shihōin family. For an unknown reason, the Shiba family fell from their high status position after the death of its most prominent member, the former lieutenant of the 13th Division, Kaien Shiba. The family specializes in fireworks. Surviving members *'Kūkaku Shiba': Kaien's & Ganju's sister. Although there is currently no official head of the of family, it would seem that Kūkaku has taken this role. *'Ganju Shiba': Kukaku's & Kaien's brother. Leader of his own gang. Past members *'Kaien Shiba': Kukaku's & Ganju's brother & Miyako's husband. former Lieutenant of the 13th Division. (Deceased) *'Miyako Shiba': Kaien's wife. former 3rd Seat of the 13th Division. (Deceased) Ryōdoji Family Once a noble family in Soul Society exiled from their position 1,000 years ago. They are now known as The Dark Ones.Bleach movie; Bleach: Memories of Nobody *'Ganryū': The leader of the Dark Ones. (Deceased) *'Jai': Member of the Dark Ones. (Deceased) *'Benin': Member of the Dark Ones. (Deceased) *'Riyan': Member of the Dark Ones. (Deceased) *'Bau': Member of the Dark Ones. (Deceased) *'Mue': Member of the Dark Ones. (Deceased) Equipment *'Shihōin Shield': the device used by Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku to destroy the Sōkyoku. It is a large, shield-like item with the Shihōin family crest stamped on it and a long cord connected to it. When the cord is wrapped around Sōkyoku and two Zanpakutō are stabbed into two vertical slots running from its top, their Reiryoku flows through the cord and destroys Sōkyoku. The Shield is normally kept under a seal for some form of protective purposes.Bleach manga; Chapter 151, pages 11-16 References Category:Important Terms Category:World of Bleach